Child's Play
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Riku x Sora] Sora and Riku is the couple of the year. At least until Riku broke it off by saying that Sora was “too childish” for him. Now Riku has to deal with a coy, and seductive Sora who’s determined to prove that he isn’t childish at all.
1. Wildfire

**CHILD'S PLAY  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Kingdom Hearts don't belong to me. I wouldn't be writing fanfics for it if it was, ne?_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Hmm… why in the world am I writing for Kingdom Hearts? I have no idea. Probably 'cause I like the characters and I believe that Riku and Sora would make a wonderful couple! I certainly am writing a lot more than usual nowadays. It's supposed to be a good thing, but that also means new stories (like this one) and that is a bad thing since I am known to procrastinate… a lot. Oh well… I can't help it so you'll just have to work with me here. Hope you enjoy this fic!_

_**Summary**: Sora and Riku is the couple of the year. At least until Riku broke it off by saying that Sora was "too childish" for him. Now Riku has to deal with a coy, seductive Sora who's determined to prove that he isn't childish at all._

_**Rating**: M (R)  
__**Warning(s)**: AU, Shounen-ai, Seductive!Sora  
__**Pairing(s)**: Riku x Sora, Leon x Cloud, Tidus x Selphie, Kairi x OC_

_**Started**: Sunday, January 29, 2006  
__**Completed**: Monday, February 6, 2006_

* * *

**Child's Play  
****Chapter 1 – Wildfire**

"Can you believe it?"

"Guess being Couple of the Year doesn't mean they have to stay together for the remaining year."

"It's a shame, really."

"At least they're both single again."

"How long do you think it'll take Sora to get over it?"

Kairi Koyama clenched and unclenched her fists as she walked down the hall towards her locker, trying to keep her anger in check. Obviously she wasn't trying hard enough. Her face rivaled her red hair when she whipped around, ready to tell everyone to "shut up!" only to have that anger dissolve when she came face to face with her best friend, Sora Hirata. The subject of today's newest gossip, or at least half of it.

She noted the downcast eyes, and the sniffles coming from her usually cheerful best friend right away. She felt that anger flame up again, but this time towards only one person. Riku Kitano. He was the one who broke Sora's heart in front of the entire school during lunch without even one trace of remorse to show for all those times he and Sora spent together. She knew he couldn't be trusted, but Sora insisted.

_Dammit Why didn't I listen to my instincts and stop Sora from dating him in the first place? _Kairi thought bitterly to herself, hating herself immensely so at the moment.

She turned her attention back to Sora who was looking intensely at his shoes, or maybe it was the floor. She couldn't be sure. Although they were best friends since before they could even remember, they were never in this sort of situation before and Kairi had no idea what to say and even if she did, she was quite certain she wouldn't know how to start. So she started with the first time that came to her mind.

"Sora," Kairi murmured in the now silent hallways save the small incessant whisperings from people who don't have anything better to do with their lives then to go around talking about others Kairi thought wryly.

Kairi felt everyone's gaze on them and she shot them a glare that gave her a satisfactory feeling when some of them cringed. Turning her attention back to Sora, she was just in time to catch the weak half-smile before he tentatively stepped to the side and continued walking down the hall, trying his best to ignore all the eyes on him.

Kairi turned around and hurried after him. It was the end of school and most people were busy shoving their way out once they got everything they needed and talked to everyone that needed to be talked to before heading to wherever they went after school. So the halls emptied quickly, and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief when Sora's pace didn't quicken as she caught up.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when she saw Sora tense. She sighed, and gave him a sympathetic look before looking away from her gloomy friend. They walked along in the mostly empty halls, pausing briefly only for Kairi to put her books in her locker, in a slightly uncomfortable silence with Kairi looking anywhere but Sora.

_He's my best friend! Why can't I say something to him? Anything! Sure, there's the fact that Sora doesn't seem to want to talk, but he'll have to sometime or another!_

Kairi was itching to talk to Sora, but kept her mouth closed until they were outside and away from anyone that might be able to eavesdrop and understand their topic of conversation. They walked outside and Kairi noticed offhandedly that the ground was vaguely damp from the sprinklers, and the grass was just recently cut. She never was quite sure whether she liked or disliked the smell of fresh cut grass. It differs every time the scent comes wafting by. This time, she likes it though. It proves to be a refreshing scent, and relaxed her a bit and glancing over at Sora, saw that it had the same effect on him. She smiled.

Walking even more still in silence, they passed by people from their school who, to Kairi's annoyance, always stopped what they were doing and stared. They weren't even _trying _to hide it! Kairi felt that anger bubbling up again, but a touch on her shoulder and a slight shake of Sora's head dispelled the feelings of irritation she felt towards their disrespectful classmates. They were saved from her wrath. For now, at least.

They reached their tranquil neighborhood where there was no fear of speaking aloud about the incident at school and having someone understand. From what they know, they were the only two living in that neighborhood that actually attends Shimura High. The rest were either too young, too old, or their parents sent them off to private schools or something. Sneaking a worried glance at Sora who was uncommonly quiet the whole day (and for good reason), Kairi took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Sora, about—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sora interrupted softly, speaking for probably the first time today. "We just weren't meant to be."

"I understand the part about 'not meant to be,' but what _he _did was **not **acceptable!" she cried, sounding and looking angrier than Sora did all day and it didn't even involve her.

_So much for going about this in a calm manner, _Kairi thought dryly as she noticed that her emotions were getting the better of her again.

"Just let it go, Kairi," Sora pleaded, puppy dog eyes doing their best to try and convince her to drop the subject.

Thankfully, or unthankfully in Sora's case, being friends for so long has made Kairi long since immune to those puppy dog eyes. It's worth the try, though. Sora, knowing that it didn't have the effect it had on everyone else, pouted.

"We shouldn't have spent so much time together when we were kids. My infamous puppy dog eyes no longer has an effect on you," Sora muttered, trying to subtly change the subject. Kairi wasn't so easily deterred, though.

"Don't try to change the subject, Sora," Kairi chided lightly.

"I wasn't," he countered. "I was just voicing what was going my mind at the time."

"Whatever the case, you forgot that Riku Kitano made a promise before you two started dating to never make you sad," Kairi reminded with a huff. "And I promised him a world of pain if he doesn't uphold that promise!"

"You can't expect him to keep that promise if he… doesn't like me anymore." Sora muttered the last part dejectedly.

Kairi was getting frustrated again. She felt like tugging her hair, or his hair, or something to that extent. She couldn't believe that she was feeling the injustice of the whole situation more than Sora! And he was the one who was dumped! She settled it by banging her head against a nearby lamppost as Sora watched a couple feet away.

"I wouldn't be holding it against him if he broke it up in a gentlemanly manner! But to do it in front of the entire school…" Kairi growled, "that is absolutely unacceptable!"

The banging stopped for she was gaining a headache and fast. She merely rested her forehead against the cool surface and let her eyes fall shut for a while. A breeze blew past, but neither one of them paid any heed to it. Feeling that she should be able to control her emotions about now, she lifted her head from the pole, but kept a hand on it to maintain her balance since the sudden movement turned her forming headache into dizziness.

She sighed disconsolately when she saw Sora's downcast eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like this conversation, and I don't blame you, but do you really think he should get away with it?"

"Of course not!" a voice behind them replied.

Turning around, they were met with the sight of Selphie Tilmitt, one of Riku's friends. She grinned brightly at them, and they had no idea how to respond.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Whoa!" Selphie exclaimed, holding up her hands in a surrender motion and backing away slightly. "I might be one of Riku's friends, but I'm with you on this! I like Sora and he shouldn't have been treated like that!"

Sora blushed slightly and focused even harder on the ground.

"And why should we believe you?" Kairi asked.

"Sora and Riku already broke up. What would I gain if I helped you on this revenge mission?"

"Nothing," Kairi stated bluntly.

"Exactly! And yet I'm offering you my help because 1) Riku was a total jerk today and 2) he needs to be brought down a notch. A very big notch."

Kairi looked hard at Selphie and finding in her nothing to arouse more suspicion, she relaxed visibly. She and Selphie are actually very good friends and it was through their friendship that Riku and Sora noticed each other. Despite their friendship, though, Kairi is very protective of Sora and in the current situation, being a friend of Riku's was being the enemy.

"Okay, then what kind of pain do you suggest we inflict on him?"

"I don't want to hurt him, Kairi!" Sora cried, his concern for Riku's wellbeing clear in his voice.

Selphie smirked, "It won't be physical pain, so don't worry, Sora! The plan I have in mind will mess with his mind and hopefully his heart a bit. If everything goes well, our dear Riku will not only be suffering, but he'll also be confused, distracted, and jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Very."

"Of what?"

Selphie giggled, "Of anyone that gets within 10 miles of you." Seeing their confusion, she smiled even wider. "Can I explain at Kairi's house or something?" she shivered when a harsh evening wind blew by. "It's getting pretty late and definitely really cold."

Sora and Kairi exchanged similar glances before Kairi agreed and Sora, quite dubious of Selphie's plan, got dragged along after them.

-------

"No, no! Lower your eyelids halfway. Yes, that's right!"

_What kind of dumb plan is this anyways? _Sora thought, a cute little pout resting on his lips.

Selphie's plan was simple enough. 1) Get Sora trained in the art of seduction. 2) Get Riku to notice new "improved" Sora. 3) Get Riku jealous and 4) Humiliate Riku in front of the school like he did to Sora. Getting through Part 1 was much harder then they expected. Half was due to the fact that Sora never flirted in his life, and the other half was due to the fact that Sora felt stupid and didn't even want to do it in the first place.

"Now smile that coy smile we showed you earlier."

Sora groaned, but seeing Selphie glare was enough to get him to do as he was told. Both girls squealed as he did so.

"To think he already looks so sexy with the basics, what will happen if we go onto the advanced art of seduction?"

Sora blushed brightly, which caused the girls to laugh. He turned away, willing the blush to go down, and once it did, he asked, "So does that mean I can go?"

"No!" was the reply and Sora couldn't help but wonder just where this was going. From the looks of it now, though, he predicts that it will end him in a lot of humiliating situations. Oh the joys of life.

"Now… about the walk…"

"There's a special _walk_ too?" Sora shrieked, having had enough of all this insanity.

"Of course. Kairi, would you care to demonstrate?"

Sora's eyes bulged as Kairi walked across the room with a subtle, but hardly unnoticeable sway in her hips. In all the years he's known her, he never knew she even knew such things! She was always such a tomboy, after all, and he never seen her flirt with anyone before. And, oh god, he was going to have to walk like _that?_

"I can't walk like that!" Sora shouted, a heavy blush already risen and took their place on his face once again. "I'll look girly!"

"To most guys, yes, they'll look weird and 'girly,' but I have a strange feeling you'll be able to do it," Selphie said taking a closer look at Sora in a way that seemed like she was trying to figure out just what exactly she saw that led her to that decision.

If it was even possible, Sora's blush deepened under her scrutiny.

"So," Kairi began, "how long do you think Part 1 will take?"

"Maximum two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Kairi and Sora asked, their surprise utterly evident.

"With constant practice, I think Sora will manage in two weeks. Besides, any more than that, Riku will begin to suspect something."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked before grabbing a cookie that Kairi brought in before they got started and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Riku's smart. Everyone knows that. If we take too long, Riku will possibly suspect that Sora got trained since he never had that knowledge before, and if he spreads that suspicion, we're already done for. Two weeks will probably be short enough for no one to suspect a thing, and it should be long enough for us to get the basics down. Besides, no one is expecting Sora to recover from this incident for at least a while, so two weeks should also be a short enough time to prove them wrong. It would be a nice way to prove Riku wrong too…"

"What do you mean 'prove Riku wrong too'?" Kairi asked, clearly interested in anything that will bring Riku down from the high pedestal people have put him on.

"Well…" Selphie paused, taking a quick glance at Sora who looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She sighed. "Well… today… right after he broke up with Sora, he was joking around with the guys and saying things like Sora will probably cry himself to sleep for a whole year or so if not longer, and that Sora will probably crawl back to him asking for a second chance, and… well… things like that." Selphie, normally not known to be a quiet person, said all this in a voice that became softer and softer with each word spoken.

"HE WHAT?" Kairi shrieked, that familiar anger returning.

In a voice that both of the girls had to strain to hear, Sora inquired, "Do… people really think that… I'll have a hard time getting over Riku? Do they really think so little of me?" His voice grew louder as his anger grew. Sora might not be considered arrogant, but he was still very prideful and the thought of people thinking he'll be moping over Riku for a long time hurt his pride a lot.

"Well… from today's gossip, most do think you'll have a hard time getting over him."

Looking over at Kairi, Sora saw her nod slowly in agreement with what Selphie just said.

"And…" Sora gritted his teeth. "Did Riku really say all that?"

Selphie nodded slowly, wondering if it was really that wise of her to spill such information even if it was the truth.

His blue eyes flashed. "Two weeks, if not less, is all it'll take."

Sora's competitive spirit was back, and it was fueled by pure unadulterated anger. Sora could've forgiven Riku, he really could've. Sure, breaking up with him in front of the whole school was really harsh, and pained Sora a lot, but he could've forgiven him over time. But to talk about Sora so poorly _after _they broke up, and hurting his reputation and pride even when he wasn't there was something that Sora could not take. Wasn't embarrassing him in front of the school enough? He still has the nerve to _talk _about him like that

"Are you sure, Sora?" Kairi asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright!" Selphie shouted. "We'll go shopping for new clothes tomorrow, then!"

"_What?_ You never said anything about shopping!"

"If you want to look seductive, you'll have to get a new attire, Sora!" Selphie argued.

"What's wrong with what I wear now?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's normal, and casual, and _cute_. What we need to get you is something sexy. Something that will turn heads. Something that will shock and surprise Riku."

"If I knew shopping was involved, I wouldn't have agreed," Sora moaned, burying his head into his arms as he laid on Kairi's bed and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

-------

"Come out, Sora!"

"NEVER!"

"Why not?"

"Because I look stupid."

"I'm sure you don't! Now come out!"

"I'm not coming out!"

"Should we barge in, Kairi?"

"If he continues to refuse."

Sora's eyes widen as he heard the two "insane" girls talking outside his dressing room door. Barge in? As in ramming the door open? As in letting the world see the awkward outfit he's in? _As in attract people's attention when they're in the mall?_ Oh shit!

"Alright! I'm coming out!"

He heard the girls snicker and said, "I knew you'd see it our way."

The door to the dressing room door slowly slid open and Sora's head peeked out. Rolling her eyes, Kairi pushed open the door and walked in with Selphie closing the door behind them.

"Eep!" Sora squeaked, knowing for a fact that the dressing room was _not _meant for three people. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably prolong coming out and since you're so insistent as to not be seen, we decided to come in instead."

"Isn't it just a _little _crowded?"

"Well, that's your own fault for not coming out, now isn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Hmph." Sora folded his arms across his chest.

"Now!" Selphie squealed. "Let's see how Sora looks in his new outfit!"

It could be considered casual. A sleeveless, light blue shirt was put on his slim figure, hugging all the right curves, and showing a sliver of his tan stomach whenever he moved and showed even more when he stretched. That is, if you don't take the pants in consideration. The khaki pants were normal enough if the waistband didn't hang so low like it does now, revealing more stomach then the shirt was intended to reveal. A silver chain hung casually around his neck with a small crown as its pendent.

"I thought we were going for the sexy look," Selphie pouted. "Like outright sexy. Not a subtle cute-sexy look."

Kairi laughed. "We do have to take it slow, you know. This is Sora we're talking about. If he began wearing anything that's considered, in your case, sexy it would provoke a lot of unwanted suspicion."

"But later on, we will right?" Selphie asked, her eyes already bright with ideas on what Sora could—and would if she had any say in it—wear.

"I'm assuming we'll have to if we want to catch Riku's attention."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sora whined. He really didn't like trying on clothes, and wearing anything that showed even a bit too much skin made him uncomfortable. And here he was, with two, what he would describe as "mentally unstable" girls, doing both.

"Well, you would if you would actually put in some good suggestions," Selphie grinned.

"But my suggestions _are _good!"

"Going home and sleeping is _not _a good suggestion, Sora."

Sora pouted again, and tried to send a glare in their direction. Too bad he was too cute, and the glare only made him seem cuter, and added with the pout made him completely irresistible. A loud rapping at the door stopped whatever was going to happen next.

"Hey! Only one person is allowed in each dressing room! There are plenty of empty ones so I don't think it's necessary for you to share one!"

Selphie, Kairi, and Sora filed out, all three of them looking sheepish. The lady raised an eyebrow at them, shook his head, and muttered, "Kids these days. Don't know how to control their hormones."

Kairi and Sora blushed deeply while staring after her in shock and all Selphie did was try and cover the giggle that escaped anyway.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Um… this chapter sucked. –moans- And to think I had such high hopes for this story too! No matter how I try, though, I just can't to seem to make it any better so you'll have to live with what you've got! And this, unfortunately, is what you get. I feel so ashamed to be posting this story, but maybe there's hope?_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	2. Coquettishly Flirtatious

**CHILD'S PLAY  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Nope. Kingdom Hearts still doesn't belong to me. _

**_To readers/reviewers_**_: -pouts- How mean! This is my first time posting a Kingdom Hearts fic and people are already smacking me, and yelling at me. That usually doesn't happen until the second chapter when I haven't updated for a while. –looks at other fics and winces- But, all of you are really kind for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it. To tell the truth, I really had no idea what I was doing, much less writing, so your positive reviews really helped! _

**_Started_**_: Sunday, February 12, 2006  
_**_Completed_**_: Saturday, February 18, 2006_

* * *

**Child's Play  
Chapter 2 – Coquettishly Flirtatious **

Two weeks wasn't long, but it seemed even shorter to Sora than usual. What with the juggling of school and homework, Seduction 101 (the name is Selphie's idea), literally going shopping every day (also Selphie's idea), and trying to get all of the above done before the day was over, it was a miracle that Sora wasn't suffering from any signs of stress or fatigue.

Of course, there was also the part where they had to hide everything they were doing from everyone else. So Selphie continued playing double agent, Kairi continued her angry, irritated best friend bent on revenge mode (it wasn't hard), and Sora moped around like what people expected. From the lack of gossip about Sora, it seems they have fallen for it.

About Riku, Kairi and Sora did their best to stay out of his sight for the time being. One year their senior, it wasn't complicated, but during lunch, one had to be extra careful. Riku's schedule during lunch was never consistent, and no one has been able to figure out any pattern to what he does, and where he goes during lunch. Bumping into him during lunch was a very easy feat to accomplish, but luck was on their side and they were able to stay out of Riku's sight whether from just plain good luck, or Selphie's help.

At the end of the two weeks, Sora had not only acquired a vast knowledge of the art of flirting and seducing, he has also gained a very large wardrobe with enough clothes to "rival a model's!" as Sora puts it. Also, knowing that the school uniform _was _mandatory, and that they wouldn't be able to have Sora wear any of his new clothes at school to attract attention, Selphie decided to "modify" Sora's uniform, and the way Sora appears in said uniform. The result produced a lot of giggling, squealing, and blushing.

Since the basic training was done (there were still lots more to be taught and learned, but Sora can work with what he has now), Sora was ready to try out his new skills. Even if he weren't ready, he really didn't have a choice. So, donning his modified school uniform in which the shirt was a few inches shorter, and the pants hung a bit lower than was actually decent, but still seemed "innocent" enough. Later on, Selphie did the honors of explaining things to the school administration about the way Sora dressed. The shortening of the shirt was due to Sora's growth spurt (there was none), and the pants, from what Sora heard, was some story about cousins, scissors, squirrels, and tailors. Even if they didn't believe Selphie's stories, Selphie could be very influential, hence the reason why the topic was dropped.

So there they were, in school, on the very first day of their plan, trying to get any last minute preparations set up before they took action. Since Riku was a grade higher than them, and therefore they didn't have the same class, they had to make the first day's gossip juicy enough to reach Riku's ears. If things go well, people won't be able to stop talking about it for days!

"So you know what to do, right Sora?" Selphie asked as she loosened the obligatory tie around Sora's neck and mussed up his hair even further. Kairi, currently leaning against one of the schools lockers, stifled a giggle.

Sora whined as Selphie continued to disarrange his hair. "Selphie!" He frowned cutely, and Selphie stopped after giving Sora's hair one last good ruffle.

"You know this is all part of the plan, Sora."

"I don't remember messing me up as being part of the plan!" Sora argued, crossing his arms defiantly after trying futilely to fix his hair and tie and anything else that Selphie or Kairi messed up. In fact, he just made himself look even more rumpled.

Selphie ignored him. "Oh! Also remember, after entering the classroom, to wear _that _pout we taught you."

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like you're both angry and disappointed at the same time."

"Why?"

Selphie let out a displeased sigh, so Kairi decided to answer for her. "So you'll have a sexy I-was-just-about-to-get-fucked-but-the-bell-rang-so-now-I'm-pissed look!"

"That's one way to put it," Selphie choked out through her giggles.

Kairi grinned and gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's the first thing that came to mind." Kairi turned back to Sora and repeated the question Selphie asked earlier. "So you're sure you know what to do?"

Sora grinned, and gave her a thumbs-up. "Of course, I know what to do! We've gone through this how many times? Four? Five?"

Kairi snorted at this. "You're always so clueless and scatterbrained, that I wouldn't be surprised if you did forget," she teased lightly, laughing delicately as he pouted.

The sudden sounding of the bell left all three of them startled. They grinned sheepishly at their paranoia.

"Alright! So you know what to do! Then Kairi and I will see you in class then," Selphie concluded, winking at Sora, then turning around with Kairi to begin their trek to class through the sea of chitchatting, stressed teenagers.

-------

"Okay, class, today's lesson will be about…"

"I'm sorry! Am I late?" Sora asked, breathing heavily, leaning over to catch his breath while using the doorframe to maintain his balance.

All eyes turned to him, confused, but thankful for the delay in the lesson even if it means having a classmate berated. Kairi and Selphie exchanged knowing smiles, and inwardly admired at how well Sora looked for the part, and his acting wasn't bad either.

"Hirata, what reason do you have for being late?" Ms. Nyoko Yamamoto asked severely, frowning in disapproval of Sora barging in and disrupting her class.

"I was…" Sora began, and then gave a short pause like he was told to by Kairi, before finishing his sentence with, "preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? With what?" Nyoko demanded.

Sora willed a blush to rise to his cheeks. A student gave a small cough, and the two girls in on this, smirked. Soon the whole class was taking in Sora's appearance. Mussed up hair, loosened tie, heavy breathing (although that could be from him running to class), hiked-up shirt, bruised lips (which was later explained as the result of him tripping), and the blush. To everyone, it looked like Sora just came back from a very heated snogging session.

And that was exactly what they wanted people to think.

The heightening of the blush on Sora's face convinced people that their assumptions were correct and whispers broke out rapidly as people shared thoughts on this new "fact." Nyoko held two fingers to her forehead to try and hold back the upcoming headache. She waved Sora to his seat and did her best to quiet down the excited class. It took a while since when one grouped stopped, another grouped got another thought on the topic and started talking again.

Once the class settled down, Nyoko started her lesson. As everything was beginning to return to normal, Selphie tapped Kairi from behind when the teacher's back was turned and gestured at Sora when she had her attention. Kairi understood right away and nodded.

Tapping Sora who sat on her left side, next to the window, she whispered in an inconspicuously loud way, "So who was that person you were all over with in the hall?"

The class heard; she made sure of that. She kept her smirk down to a minimal when she noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and strained to hear Sora's reply without trying to look too obvious. Kairi almost snorted at the absurdity of their actions. They really didn't know how to respect people's privacy.

"Oh, just someone," Sora responded with a grin, catching on after a few moments of having his head being a complete blank.

"Is he hot?"

Sora giggled and "whispered" back, "But of course!"

"Hotter than—let's say—Riku?"

Sora flinched lightly at the name and Kairi shot him an apologetic smile. He might be on his way to get revenge, but it still hurts, and he knows that a part of him still, for some odd reason, loves him.

Sora didn't let his wince mess up his role though for he answered, without missing a beat, in his most cheerful, confident tone, "By a million times!"

"Oh, so he's a keeper then?"

Nyoko gave a small "Ahem," and Kairi pulled back from Sora, and shot her teacher an awkward grin.

"Sorry."

Nyoko just sighed and continued writing on the board as her students started whispering amongst themselves again. There was no doubt what today's newest gossip was going to be about.

Sora, Kairi, and Selphie beamed at each other for a job well done. It went much better than they expected and now all they had to do was wait until it got within Riku's hearing. Selphie, of course, will be there to fan the fire when it comes. Sora smiled contently as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and continued looking out the window, and his smile grew by just a little when his eyes caught sight of the one he was staring at before Kairi distracted him. Riku.

_His art class must be doing another scenery sketch again…_

-------

Riku's day has been going great so far. He made some beautiful sketches during art. His worst teacher was out sick today. He scored 100 on his Japanese test, and his history class decided to watch a movie instead. Riku was in a very good mood. So good a mood that he thought there was nothing that could bring him down. The keyword being: thought.

"So what you're saying is Sora was caught fucking in the hallway?"

"He wasn't caught, and I think that it was only some heavy kissing, and touching, and stuff," Selphie reasoned as she walked alongside Riku. "Don't you mind it romantic?" she squealed, clasping her hands together.

Riku gave a careless shrug, and that dampened Selphie's mood. What's even worse is that she can _tell_ he doesn't care.

_No, no, no! He's not supposed to be so indifferent about this whole thing! Damn him!_

Selphie and Riku had decided to wander the school grounds when they met during lunch. Their other friends declined the invitation (which was fine with Selphie), and now as they walked along, Selphie continues sneaking glances at Riku to see if she can spot any hidden emotions that the information had sparked. Seeing none, she sighed softly so as to not evoke attention.

"Aren't you the least bit angry that he got over you so soon?"

"Should I care? I can have my pick of any guy or girl so the lost of one person who worships me really isn't much. Besides, it's Sora. If he's moved on, that will mean I won't have to wake up at night thinking that he's going to cling onto me like a leech begging me to take him back."

Selphie opened her mouth to yell at him for speaking that way about Sora, but closed it. There was no need to create any more unneeded problems. He'll get his due soon anyways.

Then, she took glances at him to see what made people like him so much. _She's _never liked him in more than a friendly way, and the thought about _why _girls and guys alike fell for him never crossed her mind before.

A bit longer than shoulder-length silver hair blew gracefully in the wind that toyed with her brown locks as well. She noted the silky appearance of his hair, and from past experience with braiding it when he was sleeping or something of the sort, she knows it _is _silky to the touch as well. Sharp green eyes that are so well accustomed to hiding any type of emotions glimmered with a mischievous deviousness that no one can rival. And, if Selphie remembers correctly, he was _very _well-built as well. His lithe form had caused many a girls to swoon at the beach if her memory serves. The clothes he wears are also very sexy, and teasing, and exactly the type of clothing that Selphie will _make _Sora wear. Riku definitely wasn't afraid of showing off his pale, and tantalizing skin to the public.

"No wonder Sora was gaga over him," Selphie muttered to herself. "Not my type, though. Too conceited, and inconsiderate."

"What are you mumbling, Selphie? Have you finally gone mental? Really, it's about time!"

Selphie glared at him. "I have _not_ gone mental. I was just thinking about how positively sexy Sora looked today!"

"Sora? Sexy? Are we talking about the same Sora?"

"We only know one Sora!"

Riku laughed out loud. "You must be trying to pull a joke on me or something! Sora and sexy does _not _go in the same sentence. Me and sexy, on the other hand…"

"Well, aren't we vain?"

Riku shrugged. "I've dated the kid, you know. The only way I can describe him is _cute_ and _adorable_ and _childish_. There's no way he could've become as hot as me."

"I beg to differ!" Selphie retorted fiercely. Riku had just unknowingly insulted the "student" she worked so hard on, and he has absolutely no right to since he hasn't even _seen _Sora yet!

Riku, not noticing the irritation in Selphie's voice, or just not caring, gave an airy wave of his hand. "You may beg, but facts will remain facts and the fact is that there is no way in hell Sora could've turned sexy in two weeks." Riku's features took on a superior, arrogant smirk as Selphie sent him a mock glare.

Immediately, both of them stopped in their tracks as peals of delighted laughter reached their ears and were getting louder every second until… BAM! The laughter ceased instantly as Sora ran right into Riku, effectively knocking them over and with Riku landing on top of Sora after a bit of rolling. Selphie held her giggle when she discovered that this meeting was planned by Kairi who, at the moment, gave a quick, simple wave and a bright, impish grin while trying to keep herself out of sight.

"Fuck. What the hell was that?" Riku groaned, wincing slightly as he used one hand to keep himself up, and one hand to massage his aching head.

"Oops?" Sora murmured breathily, his breath brushing lightly against a currently dazed Riku's neck.

Riku stiffened when he recognized the voice, and he cursed the tremor that ran through his body as the light puff of air tickled his neck. He looked down at Sora to glare and probably add in some nasty remarks about him not looking at where he was going, but nothing came out. Riku was shocked speechless for the first time in his life. And Sora was feeling goddamned proud of it too!

"S-Sora?" Riku choked out; the more he stared, the more his eyes widened.

"Hmm?" Sora said, lifting up a hand lazily to brush back some strands of hair that fell in front of Riku's face. Riku shuddered when Sora's retreating hand carelessly grazed over a sensitive spot behind his ear.

"You know, Riku," Sora began, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice, "unless you're going to have your wicked way with me, I don't imagine this to be a very convenient position for people to find us."

And it was only after Sora said this did Riku recognized the suggestive position they were in. Quite eager to get up to try and grasp hold of the situation like he usually did, Riku started to get up. He was never given the chance. With a quick, simple maneuver that Riku never caught, Sora flipped them over so he held top position.

"What the—?"

Sora tilted his head cutely to the side, and smiled coquettishly at Riku who stared at him like he had just grown two or more heads.

"I didn't feel like being on bottom," Sora all but purred. He let out a cute little yawn and rested his head on Riku's chest. "I'm sleepy," he murmured.

"Don't sleep on me!" Riku growled, slowly regaining his self-control since he can't see Sora's face any more.

"But you're comfy!" Sora whined. Riku rolled his eyes, and remembered this was exactly the reason why he broke up with Sora in the first place.

"I'm not your damn pillow! So get off!"

Lifting up his head from his resting spot, Sora grinned playfully at Riku. What discomforted Riku the most was the strange spark in Sora's eyes that he can't quite place his finger on. It didn't appear to be anything _good_ though.

"Aww, why is Riku-chan so irritable? Did someone not get laid lately?"

Riku gawked, and Sora's smile only got wider. Seeing Riku like this was all very new to him, and being like this was all very new to Riku; Riku didn't like it one bit. Since when had Sora been like this? When they were dating, Sora would blush at the _thought _of kissing, much less sex. There was something really, _really _wrong here.

"You know," Sora grinned, tapping a finger to his chin in a thoughtful manner. "I really think I do like you better when you're speechless."

Riku growled and blindly pushed Sora off of him. Sora gave a small squeak of surprise and landed on the patch of grass behind him.

With a mock pout, Sora moaned, "That was so mean, Riku!"

"I told you to get off. You didn't. You brought it upon yourself."

Sora propped himself up on his elbows and gave Riku a cheeky grin. "Did you know you're very cute when you're angry?" he asked.

Riku glared at him, and turned away from Sora to stop himself from staring at how Sora's shirt hiked up, revealing more than he wanted to see.

_This is insane! _Riku thought angrily. _Since when was Sora **flirtatious? **Hell, I'm more willing to believe that pigs can fly then _that!

"Well," Sora said while getting up and brushing his shirt to get rid of little specks of dirt, "it was very nice to talk to you again. I hope we'll be able to do it again." Then, he turned around and left.

Noticing that Selphie was still there, looking highly entertained, Riku glared at her.

"You just stood there?" he growled menacingly, stalking towards her threateningly.

Selphie laughed uneasily, "Well, I thought you'd be able to handle it! It _is _Sora, after all."

Riku stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the direction in which Sora disappeared. "Are you sure that was Sora?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow elegantly at Sora's retreating form.

Selphie smirked. "What? Did he turn you on, Riku?" Selphie inquired, feigning innocence.

Riku snorted arrogantly, and in a scathing tone, he replied, "I don't get turned on by _kids, _Selphie." And he left her standing there, like Sora left him.

-------

"You did great, Sora!" Kairi praised, almost giddy with happiness at how well things were going.

"Are you sure, Kairi? Because I was so scared, and embarrassed and I didn't know just how much longer I was able to keep it up! I felt like I was going to die of mortification or something!"

Kairi laughed at Sora's short rant. He was just too cute, sometimes. No, _all _of the time. She snickered at the half-shocked, half-proud expression on his face. He did better than any of them had expected.

"Well, practice makes perfect. And I'm sure that—Hey! Where are you going?"

"There's an ice cream truck over there, Kairi! Let's go get some!" Sora exclaimed exultantly.

Kairi watched with a gentle smile on her lips as Sora ran towards it, looking every inch the little kid that Riku claimed him to be.

_Maybe… I don't have anything to worry about, after all… No matter what happens… Sora won't change… I hope…_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_The reason I finished the second chapter so soon was because I got really encouraged by all the nice reviews. If it weren't for the reviews, this update probably wouldn't have come out for months! I'll make you guys a deal. It's quite simple, really. You review to make me happy, and I'll update quickly to make you happy. And, since my pessimism got me whacked and yelled out last time, I shall say that this chapter could've been worse! There! The optimism that I'm infamous for!_

**_- Starflower Sakura _**


	3. Detention With Dessert

**CHILD'S PLAY**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Nope, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Perhaps if I work for Disney a little later on, it can belong to me just a little bit?_

_**To readers/reviewers**: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! But wow! You guys are the best! You don't know how happy you've made me! It's not that I didn't want to write a new chapter, but the idea I had wasn't enough to take up a lot of pages and the other ideas I had I wanted to use for other chapters, but I've got everything figured out now! Sort of… Let's just hope this works out, ne? Also, if anyone's heard of the song "Uso Mitaina 'I Love You'" by Utada Hikaru that's the song I've been writing these couple of chapters to. So perhaps you should try reading it to the song if you have it as well. Heh, just a suggestion since it's a cool song. _

_**Started**: Monday, July 03, 2006  
**Completed**: Wednesday, July 12, 2006_

_

* * *

_

**Child's Play  
Chapter 3 – Detention With Dessert**

"Oh, this is almost too good!" Selphie squealed as she bounced towards Sora and Kairi who was peacefully eating lunch.

Looking up, Kairi with a hint of amusement in her smile, and Sora with horror, they waited for Selphie to spill whatever she thought was "too good!" Sora wasn't quite as enthusiastic to find out as Kairi though.

"Guess what?" Selphie asked once she reached them, slamming her hands down on the table to command complete attention.

"If I don't say 'what?' will you refrain from telling us?" Sora pleaded, believing wholeheartedly that his first run-in with Riku was embarrassing enough to last a lifetime.

"Nope! Riku got detention with Ms. Yamamoto!"

"How?" Sora questioned with a tilt of the head. "I mean, he doesn't even have her as a teacher."

"Details, details," Selphie said. "Riku always gets in trouble with the teachers anyways, so it's not nothing new.

"But—"

Selphie ignored Sora and turned to talk to Kairi instead. "So here's what I was thinking…"

Sora groaned, pushed away his lunch and buried his head into his arm as he left the two girls to discuss his fate while wishing to disappear at the same time. Revenge or not, he still didn't want to get revenge at _his _expense. He was sure that the plans will just get even more embarrassing until one day he'll literally die from it.

_Stupid Riku. If you didn't pursue me in the first place, we wouldn't be _in _this mess. Not that you know… _

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Sora groaned and muttered a "Go away," as he batted at the hand that was doing the tapping.

When the tapping turned to tickling, Sora reluctantly through restrained giggles lifted his head and glanced at his attackers.

Kairi smiled at him and Sora cringed. Whatever was coming, he simply wasn't ready for it.

"Ne, Sora, what do you think about detention?"

-------

He couldn't believe it. The girls were more devious than he first thought. He wasn't going to detention, _but _he was going to "help" his teacher with whatever she needed his help on. The girls volunteered his help just because he didn't want to go to detention! He always knew that bad would turn to worse.

"This is stupid," Sora muttered to himself as he walked through the deserted halls. "Getting revenge is one thing, but spending a perfectly good afternoon in a classroom doing work when _you don't have to _is another."

What was worse that both Kairi and Selphie left him to do "something." Sora will bet anything that they're plotting another plan. Sora sighed dramatically. The past couple of days for him was nothing but stressful. It really wasn't comfortable having random girls and guys come up to him and hitting on him, in which he was forced to flirt back. Subtly of course. The more intense flirting was reserved for Riku. "For now at least," Sora recalled Selphie saying with a wicked grin.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to go home and hide under his bed until the whole thing blows over. He wasn't _that _mad at Riku, and who was he to stop Riku in his quest for true love and happiness? Except Selphie _and _Kairi knows where he lives, and it probably isn't worth it to put his own life in danger.

Reaching the classroom, Sora reached out to slide open the door only to have it slide open for him with a very frazzled teacher standing on the other side.

"Hirata, what are you doing here?"

Sora blinked once, slowly recovering from the shock. "I was suppose to help you with whatever this afternoon. Selphie and Kairi talked to you, right?"

"Oh, right." Nyoko glanced back at Riku who had the most superior smirk on his face. "Look, do you think you can watch him for me?"

"Him? Why?"

A frown made its way across her face. "I forgot there was suppose to be a meeting today. What with the projects, grading, and students like him, it completely slipped my mind. It's not a long meeting. Thirty minutes at best. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it right?"

"Uh… sure?" was Sora's hesitant reply.

"Great! By the way, Kitano's detention is an hour long. When I come back, he will still have another thirty minutes to go. Don't let him out early," Nyoko warned.

Sora nodded, and in a moment's time, he was found alone on the classroom—with Riku. Riku stared suspiciously at Sora, and Sora glanced at anywhere but Riku. Sora wasn't ready for this. His first encounter with Riku was in wide-open spaces with Selphie and Kairi watching. If he was stuck, he could just depend on them to get him out of it. Right now, he was alone with nowhere to run. If he did run, Riku would no doubt leave and then _he'll _be in trouble. Just how is it possible for worse to turn even more worse?

Seeing that Sora wasn't going to do anything like the other day, Riku relaxed and even let a smirk cross his face. Sora still looked the way he did the other day (Selphie _insists _on it), but as long as he doesn't act the way he did, there was no reason for Riku to be on guard.

_Okay, Sora. Breathe. If you don't take advantage of this and Kairi, or worst, Selphie, finds out, you're dead. Just pretend you're practicing with Kairi and everything will be alright. _

Sora scowled. His attempt at a self pep talk wasn't exactly working. He was still extremely nervous and he was certain that his legs would betray him any minute and dash out the door. Sora closed his eyes, took a deep breath, put on his alluring smile, and walked towards Riku.

The smirk slowly slipped from Riku's face as soon as he caught the smile. Riku scowled. There was no way he was letting Sora get the best of him.

Reaching Riku's seat, Sora sat on top of the desk, smile widening when Riku shot him an apprehensive glare.

As a conversation starter, Sora began with this: "As rumor goes, I heard the reason you're in detention _this _time is because Ms. Yamamoto caught you sleeping in a tree on school grounds when you were suppose to be in class."

When Riku's eyes darkened, Sora was tempted to continue. "It was also said that you _fell out _of the tree when she started yelling."

Riku growled, "I did not fall out."

"Would you prefer the word 'tumble'?" Sora asked.

Avoiding Sora's question, Riku asked one of his own. "What are you doing in here anyways? A goody-two-shoes like you probably wouldn't be able to get in trouble if you tried."

Remembering to smile, Sora tilted his head sideways, and said, "Why, I'm here especially to keep an eye on you. Don't you feel special?" Sora leaned closer as he voiced the last question.

"If you don't back away now, I wouldn't assure you that your landing on the floor won't hurt," Riku snarled.

Not exactly doubting Riku's words, Sora leaned back and gave a mock sigh. "You're no fun, Riku."

"I'm not here for your entertainment."

Stifling his laughter, Sora asked, "How about if I paid you?"

Riku snorted, "If I were to exhibit my skills, it certainly won't be for someone who isn't mature enough to appreciate it."

_Well, there we have it. All my humiliation and he still thinks I'm childish. _

"Now if you'll kindly get off my desk and go elsewhere I would like to spend the rest of my detention in peace."

Sora pouted, but jumped off the desk anyways and went over to a seat by the windows. Immediately he took out a pencil and paper and began scribbling. With only the ticking of the clock and the sound of pencil on paper to break the silence, Riku was quickly becoming irritated, and curious.

Yes, he might've told Sora to go away, but he was Riku. People don't just ignore Riku even when told! There was Sora, though, paying more attention to what he was writing then the frustrated jade-eyed boy on the other side of the classroom.

"Will you stop that?" Riku growled.

Sora looked up from his paper and blinked at Riku in a confused fashion. "Stop what?"

"Writing. It's giving me a headache."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Riku. "My… _writing_ is giving _you _a headache…" Sora said dubiously.

"Yes," Riku hissed. "That incessant scratching is grating on my nerves. Use another pencil or something!"

Sora sighed, but promptly put his paper away as he was sure that the sound of him writing wasn't the problem. It was that he was doing something while Riku was not, and Riku surely wouldn't stoop so low as to do his homework in detention. Or at home, for that matter. It always amazed Sora how Riku's grades still remain so high.

The door slid open causing Sora to jump and break away from his daydreams while Riku just rolled his eyes. Nyoko came in looking even worse then when she left. Sora would believe that she was the one that was fighting a migraine.

As soon as she got through the door, she waved her left hand and said, "Just go, Kitano. I don't think I'll be able to put up with your for another thirty minutes."

Riku smirked, "Whatever you say."

Picking up his bag, Riku strolled out the door without another word or glance at Sora.

"Um…" Sora said, not quite sure if he was allowed to leave as well.

"Oh, you can go too. Thanks for watching him, though."

Sora smiled, grabbed his bag, and with a quick "bye!" to his teacher ran after Riku.

-------

"Riku! I said wait!"

Riku's pace quickened as he heard Sora's footsteps approach on the cold cement. He wasn't fast enough though as he soon felt Sora's hand on his shoulder. He scowled. After the young boy caught his breath, he turned his head up to face Riku's with a pout resting on his lips.

"Riku! Why didn't you stop?"

"Bite me," Riku growled, roughly pushing Sora away.

Sora caught up easily, and placing both hands on Riku's shoulders from behind, he lifted himself onto his tiptoes. Sora's eyes twinkled with laughter, and his voice couldn't hide his amusement either as he repeated what Selphie taught him as a response in one of their training sessions, "Where and how hard?"

Riku automatically froze and this time Sora did laugh out loud.

_Never thought I'll actually use it, _Sora thought with a wry smile.

It was times like these in which his all his humiliation was worth it. Sora relished in his small victory over Riku and from the corner of his eye he caught sight of the same ice cream truck from the other day.

Forgetting all about revenge, seduction, and mostly everything else, Sora grabbed Riku's hand and ran towards the truck.

"Look, Riku! Ice cream!" was Sora's exuberant cry.

Having recovered from his shock already, Riku just rolled his eyes. Sora was stranger than he first thought. One minute he's flirtatious and seductive, and the next, he's drooling over ice cream like some five-year-old. Riku shook his head. He really didn't want to know.

"Hmm… what should I get… I got chocolate a couple days ago… Mango? Don't really feel like it. Strawberry? Nope. Umm…" Sora's eyes ran through the list of ice cream flavors three times before finally deciding that he was in the mood for vanilla.

"Are you done?" Riku asked with an exasperated sigh.

Sora turned towards him, ice cream in hand, and only after taking a lick did he venture to ask, "Aren't you getting one, Riku? It's really good!"

"I don't really like sweets," Riku ground out through gritted teeth.

Riku wasn't even sure why he was still there. It could be curiosity towards Sora's ever-changing personality, or it could be just that he was free with nothing to do. Riku hated being bored more than he hated Sora. Well, hate might not be exactly the right word, but he did like Sora more than he liked being bored. By just a little though.

"What?" Riku spat out, catching the shocked expression on Sora's face.

"You don't like sweets?" Sora choked out.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"But… but…"

"Let's just go."

Riku started walking, and wondered idly if Sora will just continue standing there staring at his back. The only thought running through his head was, _Predictable, _when Sora caught up to him, face scrunched up in what seemed like a thoughtful expression.

Bounding up in front of Riku, Sora offered his ice cream with a cheerful, "Here!"

Riku gave him a look, but Sora stood there, ice cream still held out for Riku to take it.

"I don't want it," Riku said callously. He was starting to regret waiting for Sora.

"I only licked it once! Two at most!" Sora defended, believing that was the problem since, in his mind, no one can hate sweets.

"What part of 'I don't like sweets' don't you understand?"

"All of it," Sora answered truthfully. "How can you not like it?"

"I don't know! I just don't! Can you _shut up_ now?"

"Not until you try a little!" Sora replied stubbornly. "This isn't even all that sweet, too so you might like it. You just don't like the overly sweet stuff, right?"

"No, I don't care much for sweets altogether."

"Much! So you like _some_, right? Since if you didn't, you could've just said 'I don't care for sweets…'" Sora said, trailing off at the end as he considered whether he made much sense in what he just said.

Riku really didn't know what to think about Sora anymore. One minute he's flirtatious, the next childish, and then stubborn right after that. And over something as silly as sweets too (Sora would've argued that it wasn't silly if he found out)!

"Don't you ever give up?" Riku asked, a defeated sigh following afterwards.

Sora grinned brightly as he responded, "Nope! And you better have some quick or it'll melt!"

Riku's frown deepened as he reached out for the offered ice cream and tentatively took a taste. He'll admit that it wasn't too bad, but only to himself. Who knows when a stubborn Sora might suddenly turn into a gloating one. It will be a sad day indeed when Riku is subjected to the gloating of another, especially an immature ex.

Shoving it back to Sora, he muttered, "It's too sweet. I told you I didn't like this stuff."

Sora looked at him curiously, then at the ice cream, and inquired, "Are you sure you don't like it?"

"Do I look like I'm not sure?" Riku retorted. Riku's really unsure as to why he's stuck around for so long. According to him, there were the above reasons, and the fact that Sora might come chasing again so why waste the energy?

Sora let the topic drop, and slowly licked his ice cream, smiling at the sensation it left in his mouth. The creamy substance, light on his tongue, and the flavor tantalizing without being too overbearing. It was a nice dessert to treat oneself and others to on a warm day.

Riku's furtive glances went by unnoticed. Riku watched as a pink tongue darted out again and again to bring a bit more of the cold treat into its cavern. Riku watched the silly grin on Sora's face grow with each tentative taste. And Riku watched as the ice cream began to melt.

"Ack! It's going to get all over my uniform!" Sora exclaimed, as he felt the milky substance drip onto his hand and continued its way down.

Looking around frantically for a napkin or something to wipe it off and finding none in the vicinity, Sora did the next best thing; he started to lick it up. His tongue followed the random trails up until he reached the top of the cone, and he went after another flowing trail, lapping that up as well.

"I… have to… go…" Riku choked out, his voice sounding a bit off from its normal tone.

Sora watched, ice cream still dripping, as Riku practically ran away from him. He didn't have the slightest idea why so all he could do was watch as Riku's retreating figure disappears into the distance. He could always ask why some other day. Besides, Sora reasoned, if he ran after Riku, his ice cream might fall.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Writing this is turning to be more stressful than I first thought. It would be easier to write if Sora knew what he was doing and was actually willing, but where's the fun in that? Of course, that's just me. As you can see, they really didn't get to know about each other while dating. Riku just sort of runs through partners without getting to know them or letting them know him. Also, this chapter took a mind of its own and didn't go in the direction I was looking for. The ice cream thing was supposed to be a planned plot, but it turned out to be an impromptu seduction method that flies over Sora's head. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. _

_If you want to read more Riku x Sora ficlets from me, just go to my profile and click on the website link. It'll lead you to my LJ and the challenge ficlets there, I won't post here so if you're interested go and click on that link!_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	4. Paying A Little Visit

**CHILD'S PLAY**  
_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Really, _must _I keep on doing this? This is getting depressing. Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, and this little fic is done for entertainment purposes only._

_**To readers/reviewers**: I'm updating again. –smiles- Hey! It's only been three months! That's a pretty short time when it comes to me, okay? Besides, it's not like I haven't been writing at all. I'm just been writing on my LJ more since I have like tons of challenges to do (and yes, some of them are Riku x Sora. I just can't get enough of them). Yes, Riku _Is _a jerk, but you can't say that you don't love him because then where will the plot be?_

_**Started**: Thursday, March 30, 2006  
**Completed**: Friday, October 20, 2006  
_

* * *

**Child's Play  
Chapter 4 – Paying A Little Visit**

Sora checked the clock on the wall, and sighed. It's already been fifteen minutes, and Selphie's still not here yet. He frowned as his stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Selphie, where are you?" Sora whined. "I'm hungry!"

Walking around the empty classroom for the third time, he decided to not wait anymore and get lunch. After all, if he wants to survive through the rest of his classes, he better get some lunch like everyone else. If Selphie gets mad, then he'll just have to deal with it later. At the moment, his stomach is more important.

"Ack!" Sora yelped as Selphie skidded to a stop in front of him as he slid open the door to the classroom. "Selphie! Watch it!"

Ignoring him, she pushed him into the room again with one hand, slid the door closed after that and shoved a book into Sora's hands after that was done. Breathing heavily from running, Selphie looks at Sora for some sort of reaction.

"Selphie," Sora began slowly, "this is an eleventh grade math book."

"So it is," Selphie replied, grinning, her breathing getting back to normal. "Riku's math book to be exact."

"Okay. And you're giving this to me, why?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well," Selphie drawled out, giggling as she spoke. "Riku has a big math test on Monday and if he 'loses' his math book, he won't be able to study, ne?"

To Sora, Selphie wasn't making any sense. What would stealing Riku's math book so that he fails (although Sora really doubts that even without his math book to study, Riku would actually fail) have anything to do with them?

"Well, sure he won't be able to study, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that part!" Selphie snapped, pouting slightly. "Anyways, he'll probably want his math book back, right?"

"Right." Sora thought it better not to say anything more in case Selphie snaps at him again.

"And if after he 'loses' it, you were the one to 'find' it, he'll have to come to you to get it back, right?"

"Well, I can always look for him instead…"

"That's not part of the plan though! He's coming to you!"

Sora gave a small, "eep!" and nodded his agreement fervently.

"For the plan to work, all you need to do for now is avoid bumping into Riku for the rest of the day, and Kairi will tell you the rest of the plan after school!"

"But why can't you tell me?"

Smiling brightly, one hand on the door, Selphie said, "You might refuse to do it if I tell you now!" The door slid open, and before she dashes off, she turns towards Sora with a pleased grin. "By the way, I've heard about what happened during detention and more importantly, what happened after it. Good job, Sora! It seems like we have taught you well!" and with that she disappeared down the hall.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Sora couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so important about what happened after detention. All he did was try to treat Riku to ice cream (which he rejected by the way). Jerk.

-------

"Time to play my part!" Selphie whispered to herself jubilantly as she peered from behind the school building.

School was over, and Sora had avoided Riku for the day and was now in Kairi's hands. Selphie was sure that Kairi would be able to get Sora to participate in the plan, whether he wants to or not. Selphie, herself, was sure that Riku would also unknowingly walk into the trap once she gives him the little push that he needs.

"Riku?" Selphie asked, feigning innocence flawlessly, stepping out of her hiding place. "What are you doing?"

"What? Oh, it's you. Hey, have you seen my math book?"

"Your math book?" Selphie asked, her eyes widening in confusion. "Don't you have it?"

"No," Riku spat out, his voice full or irritation. "Why do you think I'm _asking_?"

"Hmm, come to think of it…" Selphie started, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she spoke.

"What? Have you seen it?" Riku asked, a hint of desperation lacing his voice.

"I think Sora asked me whether I knew where you were going to be after school or not. He said something about finding something that belongs to you. Maybe it's your math book?"

"Sora? Are you sure?" Riku inquired suspiciously.

"Yup! But he's probably gone home by now, so you'll have to wait until Monday to get your book back… unless…"

Riku raised an eyebrow in question. "Unless?"

"Well, unless you go over to his house to get it yourself, of course! But you don't have any reason to do that—wait! Didn't you say something about having a _big test _on Monday that you needed to study for?"

Riku glared at Selphie. Selphie was always a bit strange to him, but for the past couple days, it seems that she has gotten stranger. They really should try and keep her off sugar if it gets her like this.

"Fuck. If he does have it, then I really will have to go to his house to get it back. Of all people to find it, why does it have to be him? Why couldn't it be that pretty girl in Room 10-2? I wouldn't mind going to her house."

Selphie felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Riku still seems quite unaffected by Sora's change. Well, unless you count the fact that Riku now thinks Sora is schizophrenic. Well, it doesn't matter since Riku will be come face to face with an irresistible Sora if Kairi convinces Sora to do as she says.

Selphie, getting the topic back on track, said, "Well, she doesn't and I don't think that anyone would lend you their math book unless _they _want to fail." _And if they want to have a one-on-one "chat" with me. _

Riku groaned. "Want to come with me?"

"Can't! Got other stuff to do!" Selphie answered happily.

"What if I give you candy?"

Selphie wavered on her previous answer. There's candy involved now. She wants candy. She doesn't want to walk Riku to Sora's house, though. That wasn't part of the plan.

"What do you need me to walk with you to Sora's house anyways? Are you scared of Sora or something?" Selphie teased.

Riku scowled, "I'm not fucking scared! I…" a pause as Riku contemplated on finishing his sentence or not. A sigh of resignation followed as he spoke. "I forgot where his house is."

"You forgot?" Selphie asked suspiciously.

Through gritted teeth, Riku answered, "Yes, I forgot. Now will you come with me or not?"

"Sorry, still can't! But I'll give you the address if you give me the candy!" Selphie said, grinning slyly.

-------

"Ah, here it is. At least I can still recognize it once I see it," Riku mumbled to himself as he made his way into the apartment building. "Sora better have my math book or I just might have to hunt Selphie down."

Taking the elevator to the third floor, he made his way to Sora's front door. He hesitated in ringing the doorbell, and when he noticed his hesitation, he pushed the bell harder than he first intended. Tapping his right foot impatiently, he waited for either Sora or his mom to open the door and give him his book.

When the door didn't open in the next two minutes, Riku, completely irritated now, rang the doorbell again and even added in a little banging, and a "Give me my fucking math book!"

That seemed to have done the trick for the door open, and Sora's voice drifted out before Riku could even see Sora. Riku's eye twitched as he heard Sora say, "You really should watch your language."

"I don't _give _a damn—" Riku stopped as Sora came into view. Either he was having some sort of sick nightmare, or the gods are starting to turn against him.

Sora stood before him on the doorsteps, rubbing sleep from his eyes, a brown teddy bear in the crook of his right arm, and wearing a long t-shirt, and Riku didn't even want to think about whether or not Sora has anything underneath it. Sora yawned a little and opened one of his eyes to see who his visitor was (not that he didn't already know).

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

Riku stood rooted to the spot and didn't appear to have heard Sora at all. Although pleased with Riku's reaction, Sora made a mental note in his mind to ask Selphie not to make her plans so embarrassing for him next time.

"Riku?" Sora purred, tapping Riku's nose lightly. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Snapping out of his trance, and a scowl appearing on his lips, Riku muttered, "Do you have my math book?"

"Your math—oh! Yes, I do. Please come in."

Riku reluctantly stepped inside as his mind told him to run away if he valued his sanity in any way. Looking around the room, he noted that not many things had changed. The kitchen with its wooden cabinets, and fake flowers on the right, the bathroom, and coat closet on the left, and the two bedrooms, one for Sora and the other for his mom, was right across from the doorway with the living room in the middle. Riku gave a lopsided grin as he spotted the coffee stain on the rug where Sora's mom, Kyoko, spilled it when she caught Riku trying to get Sora to "experiment."

Riku wasn't sure what to think of Kyoko. She was weird, for lack of a better word. Take the coffee stain incident for instance. Instead of being like every other mother he's met, and freak out, she actually laughed after she spilled the coffee and actually gave Riku some tips, winked, and closed the door behind her. Not that it mattered, since Sora soon kicked him out of his room with a blush that will rival even the reddest apple.

Riku, having enough of his walk down memory lane, looked up to see Sora heading towards the kitchen. Riku reeled back in shock, but recovered quickly when an amused smirk made its way onto his lips instead. On the back of Sora's t-shirt was a picture of a brown and white kitten with a mischievous grin on its face. There was nothing wrong with that, but the words that appeared underneath the kitten was what caught Riku's attention.

"You know you want me," it says, and what Riku found so amusing was that Sora probably didn't know how suggestive it sounds.

Letting himself drop onto the sofa, he closed his eyes and let himself relax. Not even a minute later, Sora's "Here," before handing him a cup of water, forced Riku to open his eyes, take the water, look at Sora straight on, and spill the water onto his shirt.

"Damn that's cold!" Riku yelled as he jumped off the sofa.

"You really should be more careful, Riku," Sora said as he went off to find a towel, trying to hide the giggle that was bubbling up in his throat.

Riku scowled, and stared at the wet spot on his shirt. "Damn it," Riku mumbled to himself.

So maybe Sora _did know_ how suggestive his shirt was. After all, Sora might be a little on the slow side, but he isn't slow enough to not get the words "Sex Kitten," stamped on the front of his shirt with the kitten lying on its back this time.

"Here. Sorry, I couldn't find a towel, but here's a shirt you could wear until I get this shirt dried," Sora said, handing Riku a white t-shirt.

Riku took the shirt, but didn't bother to put it on yet. When the phone started ringing, Sora excused himself and went to answer it in his room.

Riku's gaze went from his wet uniform to the white t-shirt Sora handed him. He didn't want to put it on. He wanted his math book so he can leave. Riku looked up as Sora's door opened again, and Sora walked out trying to shake off a blush. Riku looked on amused, but didn't comment.

Sora, seeing that Riku still haven't changed yet, lowered his head, sighed softly, and mumbled to himself so that Riku wouldn't hear, "Why must you make this hard on both you and me?"

Lifting his head up to meet Riku's gaze, Sora put on a coy smile as he sauntered up to Riku.

"Riku," Sora murmured, "why haven't you changed out of that wet shirt?"

"It's only a little wet. I'm sure I can live. Now about my math book—"

"Now, Riku, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now do we?" Sora asked. "But…" Sora trailed off, as he put his fingers on his lips in a thoughtful manner, "… if you don't want to change out of it, I can always help you."

"What?"

Sora walked over to Riku and wrapped his arms slowly around Riku's neck. "I said I can help you get rid of your shirt if you want…"

_Oh, the humiliation,_ Sora mourned inside his mind. _Please say no. I beg you, Riku. _

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Riku yelled, pushing Sora away from him as if he was contaminated.

"What?" Sora asked. "I was just trying to be helpful to my guest."

"Oh, so is this how you help all your guests?" Riku snarled.

As much as he loathes to admit it, Sora was scaring Riku, and intriguing him at the same time. Riku can accept change, but change just doesn't come so soon, so fast. Maybe this was Sora's way of getting revenge?

_But Sora isn't the type to get revenge. Then just what is up with him?_

Riku was so preoccupied with his thinking that he didn't even notice the long pause that Sora took before answering.

"Only the hot ones," Sora answered, winking while he was at it.

"Just give me back my math book," Riku growled, deciding to ignore Sora's last comment.

Flopping onto the couch, looking anywhere but Riku, Sora replied with a short, "Can't."

"And why not?"

"Don't have it."

"**What? **But you said you had it!" Riku shouted, barely containing himself from strangling the brunet in front of him.

"I did," Sora replied airily as he turned on the television. "Then I remembered that I gave it to Kairi."

"And why would you do that?" Riku inquired between gritted teeth, feeling his patience wear thin.

"Well… she said that she's going to look for you after school. We didn't think that you would end up coming to _me._"

"Shit, and just how am I supposed to get the book back _now_?"

Shrugging, Sora smiled and said, "You can wait. She's coming over for dinner in a while. She said she'll bring back the book if she can't find you."

"What time is she going to be here?"

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall behind him, Sora said, "Um… in about a half an hour at most."

"Fine, I'll come back in a half an hour."

Without even listening for Sora's answer, Riku opened the front door and slammed it close behind him. Taking a quick look at his clothes, Riku scowled noting that they were still wet.

"Whatever…"

Taking the elevator back down to the first floor, Riku peered around and wondered what exactly he could do for a half an hour. Slightly remembering that there's a supermarket a short way down the street, Riku headed in that direction as nothing else caught his interest.

Riku decided that fate _must _be against him. As to why, he wasn't sure. He was Riku, after all, and these type of things normally didn't happen to him. But it was happening now for upon entering the supermarket, he bumped into Kyoko.

"Riku! Is that you?" Kyoko asked before engulfing him into a big hug, her grocery bags digging painfully against his back.

"Mrs. Hirata, can you _please _let me go!"

Laughing sheepishly, she gave in to his request and released her grip on the silver-haired teen. Before he was able to say the necessary pleasantries, and get away from there, Kyoko beat him to it.

"You never come over anymore, Riku."

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the older woman, Riku thought, _Didn't Sora tell her we've broken up?_

"I know that you and Sora are no longer together," Kyoko paused with a depressed sigh, "but that does not mean you can't come over anymore!"

"I did not wish for the awkwardness that are bound to be present if I took such a liberty," Riku replied smoothly.

"Nonsense!" Kyoko said, waving her hand as if to brush off the comment. "Sora and I would _love _to have you over! Why, you can come over today!" Holding up her bag of groceries, Kyoko grinned, "I'm cooking so I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Grabbing Riku's hand in her free one, she dragged the distressed teen out of the supermarket, ignoring the weird looks from the other customers, and back towards the apartment where Sora was waiting.

"Mrs. Hirata, don't you think this is a little short notice?"

"Don't worry! We'll call your parents the minute we get back to my house!"

Kyoko dragged Riku Into the apartment building, up to the third floor, and into the apartment without letting Riku catch a breath. The whole time, she wore a mischievous smile, and had an impish twinkle in her eyes. Too bad Riku didn't notice.

Pushing open the door with a bang, Kyoko announced loudly that she was home, holding up her bag of groceries in mock triumph.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Hirata," Kairi said as she smiled at her antics.

"Mom, you're finally back! What took you so long?" Sora complained, a fake pout on his lips.

Riku noticed that Sora was in normal attires this time around. He scowled.

"I met a cutie along the way and brought him home for dinner!" she answered, beaming.

"Cutie?" Sora and Kairi asked at the same time.

"Yup! Now where is… Riku! What are you doing over there? Come back over here! You're not getting out of having dinner with us!"

Sora and Kairi exchanged similar looks. This had "Selphie" written all over it, and when they caught Kyoko's eyes, they were positive Selphie had a hand in this.

"I don't want to intrude," Riku gritted out behind a fake smile.

"Nonsense! Come, Sora! Let's make dinner for our guests!"

Flopping onto the couch unceremoniously, utterly defeated, Riku withheld a groan and decided to not listen to the voice in his head that he should run out of there, and run fast. Opening one eye to take a glance at the other guest, Riku knew right then and there that there was no way this dinner would go by normally.

Kairi was smiling. Smiling _pleasantly_. At _him._

After the past few weeks of her glaring, scowling, and yelling at him at random times for breaking Sora's heart, there was no way this was normal. By the time their eyes met, he knew he was doomed the rest of the evening.

_**To be continued…  
**_

* * *

_Okay… that was weird… I have so many random plots for this story that I wonder where they'll fit. Also… I think my writing has deteriorated… -winces- Okay, as much as I want to keep the characters in character, it's sort of hard because they're in a situation, Sora especially, that they wouldn't normally be in, and I've been in so many other fandoms lately that I might've uh... lost my touch a bit. I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter which would hopefully prove to be… interesting. –grins- Also, if anyone's noticed why this chapter is started before the third chapter… uh… this was actually suppose to be the third chapter so… -coughs-_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
